1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve and, more particularly, to an electronically controlled valve.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electronically controlled valves have many uses in controlling fluids such as air, oil, and water. However, these valves and the systems using them could be improved. As many of the systems utilizing controlled valves become more sophisticated, the controlled valves provide an increasing amount of functionality. Additionally, many of these systems and/or valves are confined to smaller and smaller spaces. Decreasing overall geometry while continuing to provide improved capabilities/functionality and maintaining robust and reliable product configurations creates various challenges in controlled valves.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved electronically controlled valve.